Tiger Instincts
by CheetahLover
Summary: When a new student transfers to Duel Academy there seems to be more to her than meets the eye. What secrets is she hiding and will they put her and anyone she knows in danger? WILL BE REWRITTEN!
1. Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the character Tiga.

 **Tiger Instincts**

Chapter 1 - Transfer Student

Tiga was a new transfer student at Duel Academy. She was a quiet person who kept to herself, most people thought that she was just a rude snob who didn't care about anyone. The truth was, she didn't trust anyone.

After a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard, Professor Banner showed Tiga her room in the Slifer Dorm. "I shall leave you to get settled in Tiga" Banner said exiting the room.

Tiga looked around her room studying every detail. There was a bed to the right with a bedside table, a desk and chair to the left, a small wardrobe in the corner and a couch with a small T.V on the left wall. 'At least no-one will find me here' Tiga thought.

She chucked her backpack on the floor, deciding she would unpack later, and went out of her room to explore her new surroundings.

It was only midday so the rest of the students were in class - since it was her first day she was allowed the day to settle in and not go to class.

She headed towards a cliff that overlooked the sea surrounding Duel Academy and sat down.

'I think I could get used to this place' Tiga laid on her back and closed her eyes.

When she woke up she had no idea what time it was. 'Must of fallen asleep' She stood up and started to walk back to her room hoping not to speak to anyone.

 **Jaden, Syrus and Chazz**

"Man that class was boring" Jaden whined.

"How would you know slacker?! You slept through it!" Chazz argued.

"He's right Jay, I don't think one bit of that class stuck in your brain" Syrus commented.

The three slifers were walking back to their dorm when Jaden spotted someone. "Hey, who's that? I've never seen her before" Jaden asked.

Chazz and Syrus looked in the direction Jaden was looking at.

"I don't know Jay, maybe she's new" Syrus suggested.

"Well then, let's give her a Slifer welcome!" Jaden said running up to the new girl with Chazz and Syrus following.

Back to Tiga

Tiga was nearly at her room when she heard someone shouting behind her.

She turned around and saw a brown-haired boy wearing a red slifer jacket like her. Behind him were two other guys, one was short with blue hair and glasses, and the other was the tallest out of all of them. He had black spiky hair and wore a black trench coat.

"Hey! My name's Jaden, you're new here right?" Jaden asked.

Tiga didn't know if she should answer him but reluctantly decided to. "Yeah" Tiga replied and started walking back to her room.

Jaden ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but was quickly shoved away by Tiga. "Don't touch me again if you know what's good for you" Tiga sneered.

Syrus cowered a little at Tiga's reaction, Jaden looked confused and Chazz had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Hey chill dude, I just wanted to know your name" Jaden explained.

"Tiga" Without another word she went off into her room.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the character Tiga.

Chapter 2 - Trust

Tiga slammed the door behind her as she tried to get rid of the memory that Jaden stirred up, by touching her, of when she was young.

 _Tiga was drawing in her room when she heard her mum and sister arguing yet again._

 _"I hate you!" Tiga's sister shouted._

 _Tiga had gotten used to the frequent fighting but she nearly always snapped when her sister would blame her for something she didn't do. She carried on drawing trying to block out the pair arguing when all of a sudden her bedroom door slammed open. Her sister came in fuming and took her anger out on her, Tiga had had enough._

 _"This is all your fault Tiga! Just because you're the youngest you get away with everything" Her sister shouted._

 _"Why don't you start acting your age! Maybe then our parents wouldn't treat you like a bratty child! Oh wait, I forgot, you are nothing but a manipulative, bratty, irresponsible child who's meant to be an adult!" Tiga shouted back. "And it's not my fault you get into trouble, it's because of your idiotic attitude!"_

 _The next events went by so quickly for Tiga, her sister had knocked her over, pinned her down and was repeatedly punching 10 minutes of nonstop attacking, Tiga's sister stopped and looked into her eyes with a haunting look._

 _"Now, you're going to get me in mum and dad's good books by doing everything I say, if you don't I'll give you another beating, understood?"_

 _Tiga weakly nodded her head, after that last assault she had come to fear her sister._

 _For the next few years Tiga did everything her sister told her to do, if she mucked up she got hurt. Her parents only saw her as an arrogant and selfish child due to her sister's orders to make her look good. In that time she never trusted anyone again and she never let anyone touch her._

 **To Jaden, Syrus and Chazz**

"I wonder what's up with Tiga?" Jaden asked as the trio continued their way to their rooms.

"All I know is that she scares me" Syrus said, shivering in fear.

"Come on Sy, don't let one meeting dictate how you see a person. I bet she's just homesick or hasn't settled in properly yet, what do you think Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, something just feels off with her" Chazz replied.

"Sounds like Chazz has taken an interest in someone" Jaden teased.

"HAVE NOT!" Chazz shouted trying to grab Jaden.

"Ok ok I get it" Jaden said, carefully backing off.

Chazz just turned away and shouted "I'm going to bed, I've had enough of you slackers"

"Night Chazz" Jaden cheerily shouted back.

Once Chazz had gone into his room Syrus said to Jaden "I wish you wouldn't tease Chazz Jay, you know how he gets"

"Ah come on Sy, he knows I'm just kidding" Jaden replied with a smile.

"Anyway, Chazz has got the right idea about going to bed" Syrus sleepily said.

Jaden and Syrus entered their room, changed into pyjamas and were out like a light.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep... well, almost everyone.

Tiga sat up in her bed, sweating and panting, from a nightmare. She shook the memories out of her head and got up. 'I need some fresh air' She quietly stepped out of her room and headed towards the cliff. She sat down admiring the view, the moon's light was reflecting in the water below while the sea gracefully waved back and forth. Tears started running down Tiga's face, she hated her past and what her sister had done to her but what she hated most... she could never trust anyone again. That was why she was crying, she had held all these emotions inside her and not once cried but she couldn't keep her barriers up anymore.

After about an hour, Tiga headed back to her dorm to get some rest. Going down to the cliffs in the middle of the night became a habit for Tiga and it helped her sleep.

One night her day had been pretty bad, the boy she learned to be Jaden kept trying to talk to her and he even had the nerve to wrap his arm around her shoulder after she warned him what would happen. She immediately shoved him off and almost punched him but a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform stopped her fist midair.

"I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care but, when you try to hurt one of my friends I get pissed so I suggest you go before I make you!" Alexis scowled.

The little action had attracted quite a bit of attention, Tiga shoved her way through the crowd and headed back to her dorm.

When she got there she slammed the door shut and punched a wall leaving a hole and her knuckles bloody. She welcomed the pain as blood trickled down and dripped onto the floor. She came to Duel Academy wanting to get away from all the arguments and fights but no matter where she goes it seems to follow her everywhere.

These thoughts led her to the cliff she spent every night at alone, the blood still flowing from her bruised knuckles, she cried.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind her asked.

She turned around and saw it was the guy who she sometimes saw with Jaden, Chazz was it? She turned back around and brought her knees up to her chest and mumbled "Leave me alone"

Chazz stared at her for a moment and then sat down beside her.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" Tiga said defensively.

"The part where you wouldn't answer my question" Chazz countered.

Tiga scoffed "As if you would care"

"Try me"

Tiga remained silent not wanting to tell him about her past. "No"

"Fine then, at least answer me this, what happened to your hand?" Chazz asked.

Tiga glanced at her injured hand, she almost forgot about it. "I punched a wall" Tiga stated.

Chazz winced a bit thinking about how much that must of hurt. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"I've felt worse" Tiga said.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

Tiga realised what she said and mentally smacked herself for not watching her mouth. "Nothing"

Chazz looked at her hoping she would say more but sighed when she didn't. He glanced back at her hand and wondered if she had a first aid kit or something in her room. "You got anything for your hand?"

"It'll be fine, it doesn't bother me" Tiga lied.

Chazz stood up and offered his hand to Tiga. "Come on, I think I've got some stuff in my room" She looked at his hand and was reluctant to take it.

Chazz saw how she was hesitant to take his hand. "What's up with you and people touching you?" He could of sworn he saw a hint of fear flicker across her eyes.

"N-Nothing" She stuttered as she slowly took his hand. They were soft and warm, so much unlike her sister's.

He helped her up and led her to his room where he sat her on his bed. He went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth, disinfectant and some bandages. Chazz carried these back into his bedroom to find Tiga staring at her hand, almost as if she was replaying a memory. He sat down next to her which brought her out of her trance. He gestured to her to give him her hand, this time she was a bit more forthcoming. Chazz washed her hand very carefully so as not to cause her anymore pain, sprayed it with disinfectant and gently wrapped a bandage around it.

"All done" Chazz declared very pleased with his handiwork.

"Thanks" Tiga said.

"No problem, anyway it's getting late so you should probably get to bed"

Tiga nodded her head and started to walk out of Chazz's room when she stopped and turned around. "Thanks again Chazz" and she was gone.

 **A/N: Thanks to Legionstone for reviewing! I will probably rewrite some of these chapters so when I do I will definitely take into account your feedback**.


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the character Tiga.

Chapter 3 - Confrontation

A few weeks had passed since Chazz had helped Tiga with her hand, she would come by his room every few days so he could change her bandages to prevent further infection. The two of them started to become ore friendly towards each other and gradually became friends.

Every morning Chazz would meet Tiga outside her room and they would walk to class together, they'd talk about duelling strategies, new cards they got for their decks, how they hated Dr Crowler and other things.

When they got to class Tiga and Chazz would sit next to each other and try to listen to whatever the teacher was saying but Chazz would often find himself glancing at Tiga.

She would sometimes look towards him as well but when their eyes caught each other they would quickly look away from each other with a blush on their faces. Needless to say, the two of them had started to develop feelings for each other but neither acted upon them.

When lunch came around Tiga and Chazz sat down and quietly chatted to each other, until some Ra yellow students came up to Tiga.

"Hey look who it is, the cat with an attitude" One of them teased while the other two with him laughed.

"Get lost" Tiga simply said.

The trio stopped laughing and walked threateningly towards Tiga and Chazz, Chazz stood up and went in front of Tiga. "What part of get lost didn't you understand" Chazz sneered.

"Move Princeton, our problem isn't with you" The leader of the group ordered.

"And what problem would that be?" Chazz asked.

"Her, thinking she can do what she wants like trying to punch Jaden" The one to the right of him said while pointing at Tiga.

Chazz glared at the trio while saying "The slacker deserved it, Tiga warned him not to touch her not he wouldn't listen so I believe that your problem is solved"

"We don't care, she still needs to be taught a lesson" The leader grinned while making a punching motion with his hands.

Tiga's eyes grew slightly wider and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Chazz heard her and turned his head to see that Tiga was scared but she was trying so hard to not show it. He turned back round to face the group. "The one who needs teaching a lesson is you, maybe then you'll learn what the phrase get lost means" He motioned for Tiga to stand up, since he noticed how she didn't like being touched, and led both of them out of the lunch hall.

"You better watch your back, even if we don't do anything, someone will!" One of the boys shouted.

Chazz kept walking with Tiga when he felt his hand suddenly get warm, he looked down and saw something he wasn't expecting... Tiga was holding his hand! He pretended as if nothing was happening and just squeezed her hand and kept walking until they arrived back at the dorm.

They went up to the outside of Tiga's door and stopped.

She turned to face Chazz, "Thanks for standing up for me in the lunch hall, I really appreciate it" she said softly looking into Chazz's eyes.

"I'd do it anytime for you" He smiled back. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" Tiga replied a bit hesitantly.

Chazz took a moment before asking his question. "Why don't you let people touch you?"

Tiga didn't answer him for a while but finally said "It's a long story, you better come in" She unlatched her hand from Chazz's and opened the door and sat and Chazz on her bed. She started telling him about her family's arguments, her sister and what happened to her if she she failed to do any of her sister's orders. By the time she finished her story, tears were running down her face. "Ever since then I've never trusted anyone or let anyone touch me, until I met you. I don't know exactly what it is about you but you make me feel safe and that's more than anyone has ever done for me"

Chazz softly looked at her and wiped her tears away with both his hands and left them on her cheeks. "I know that was hard for you to tell me but I'm glad you did" He looked deep into her eyes. "And I want you to know that I will do everything I can to protect you"

Tiga felt her heart beating faster and found herself leaning towards Chazz.

With his hands still on her cheeks, he steered her towards him until their lips locked.

They kissed slowly, wanting to savour the moment, and broke apart when they ran out of air. They leaned against each other's foreheads as Chazz whispered "I love you Tiga"

She smiled as she whispered back "I love you too Chazz"

They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime until Chazz decided they should do something.

"How about a movie?" Tiga suggested.

"Alright, you pick" Chazz offered.

She chose a movie and the two sat down on the couch and watched the movie.

About 15 minutes Chazz wrapped his arm gently around Tiga's shoulders hoping she would be alright with it, he felt her tense but slowly ease up. She leaned further into Chazz and rested her head on his chest. Chazz smiled and kissed her forehead while hugging her.

After the movie had finished Chazz went to get up but realised that Tiga had fallen asleep. He grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the arm of the couch and wrapped it around them. He fell asleep with Tiga and never took his arm off her.


	4. Family Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the character Tiga.

Chapter 4 - Family Encounter

The next day, Tiga woke up and found herself still in Chazz's arms on the couch. 'He really does care' Tiga thought with a smile and rested her head back on his chest.

A few minutes later she heard Chazz stir from his sleep. He looked down and saw Tiga looking at him with a smile on her face. "Good morning Chazz"

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled back at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I think you being here helped" she admitted.

He kissed her forehead and said "Anytime you need me, let me know and I'll come running"

She chuckled at his last statement but it made her feel safe knowing that if she needed him, he'd be there.

"You wanna go do something today?" Chazz asked, as it was the weekend and neither had any homework to do they might as well do something.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Tiga excitedly said.

"How about we go down to the beach for the day?" Chazz suggested.

"Cool, I have to get my stuff ready so how about you come back in an hour" Tiga said.

"I'll see you in an hour" Chazz agreed with a smile and left after kissing her on the cheek.

Tiga got up and started packing a backpack with stuff she would need: towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, some bottles of water and a change of clothes. She changed into a grey t-shirt and some shorts with white trainers. After 45 minutes she heard a knock at the door. 'He just couldn't wait could he?' Tiga smiled as she opened her door but it wasn't who she was expecting. "W-What are y-you doing h-her?" Tiga stuttered in fear as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Well,well look who thought she could escape. You do know this counts as disobeying me, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be disciplined" The figure said with an evil grin.

"No!" Tiga shouted and just managed to shut and lock door thanks to her quick reflexes she developed. She grabbed her phone,locked herself in the bathroom and called Chazz.

"Hello darling" He answered smiling.

"Chazz please get here now" Tiga rapidly said.

Chazz heard the fear in her voice and immediately knew something was wrong. "Tiga calm down and tell me what's wrong" Chazz said in his most comforting voice.

"She's here" she whimpered.

"Who's here?" He said while running out the door.

"My sister"

Chazz's heart stopped but his legs sped up. "I'm nearly there, just stay on the phone" He could hear banging and shouting in the background as well as Tiga's whimpers.

"I'm scared Chazz"

"I know, I'm only a minute away" Over the phone he heard the sound of a door being kicked in and Tiga's screams. "Tiga!" He shouted down the phone. There was no answer. "Tiga!" Nothing. He finally made it to her room and saw the door had been kicked open. "Tiga! Are you in here?" He shouted in the room. Again there was no reply. He looked around the room and saw the bathroom door was slightly open, he cautiously opened it and saw the window was opened. He was about to go look at it but he suddenly heard a whimper, a very familiar whimper. "Tiga, it's me Chazz, there's no-one here, please come out" He heard a click to the right of him and watched as Tiga slowly emerged from her hiding spot with tears streaming down her face.

He ran up to her and enveloped his girlfriend in a hug.

She immediately hugged back and held onto him for dear life.

He walked her over to her bed, sat both of them down and held her while she cried.

"Where is she?" Tiga panicked.

"I don't know, the room was empty when I got here" Chazz admitted.

"That's because I'm right here" a voice snarled from the doorway.

"Jewel" Tiga whispered.

"Very clever Tiga, making me thin you'd gotten out through the window. But now you're coming with me" Jewel stated as she walked closer to the two of them.

Chazz immediately stood up and blocked Jewel from getting any closer to Tiga. "Don't you dare come any closer to her" Chazz snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jewel scoffed.

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass off this island!" Chazz shouted.

"Oh really, I'd love to see you try"Jewel smiled smugly.

Chazz smiled and pointed behind her.

Jewel turned around and all traces of a smile was instantly erased form her face.

"Campus security, miss you're coming with us"

Jewel was dragged away by campus security and left Chazz and Tiga in her room.

He turned around and went back to Tiga.

She wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to leave her alone.

He embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder while stroking her back to try and calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere" Chazz assured her.

"Thank you for coming" She said between sobs.

"I said I'd come running didn't I?"

She let out a small chuckle and nuzzled herself further into Chazz's shoulder.

A few minutes later one of the campus security came into the room. "Miss Jewel has been escorted off the island and is going to jail for unauthorised entry on private grounds and threatening to hurt students, you won't have to worry about seeing her for a very long time"

"Thank you, we really appreciate it" Chazz said.

The campus security officer nodded and returned to their post.

"Still want to go to the beach?" Chazz asked.

"Only if you promise to not leave me alone"

"I promise"

The two of them gathered their stuff and spent the rest of the day on the beach. As they headed back to Tiga's room Chazz could fell her tensing up with each step they took. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"W-Would you mind staying the night again? I really don't want to be alone"

Chazz smiled and kissed her forehead. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay"

Tiga relaxed and leaned into him as they continued walking to her room. She opened the door and let her and Chazz in. "I'm just gonna take a shower" Tiga said as she picked up her pyjamas and went into the bathroom. She came out dressed in her blue, short-sleeved pyjama top and grey pyjama bottoms.

Chazz was sitting on her bed waiting for her to come out, "Thanks for staying with me" Tiga said as she approached Chazz and sat down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Anytime"

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I'm planning on rewriting this story to give more depth into Tiga's character and to develop her and Chazz's relationship slower and more in depth as I feel it is far too rushed. Thanks to Legionstone for reviewing (As I mentioned before I will be rewriting this story and when it is rewritten there will be duel scenes)**


End file.
